The Angelic Dancer
by paperpolaroid
Summary: Dean's gotten in trouble with the law again, Community Service time. But what happens when he meets Cas, a dancer at Saint Angela's Academic Dance School? and worse yet, only has a short amount of time to get to know him... (Angsty stuff bru...) (Not-so Angsty yet...)


Hello there! This is my new story 'The Angelic Dancer'. Its Destiel, Angst-y-ish? Guess we'll just have to wait and see...

Reviews are welcome and are wanted, so please leave some feedback!

Also, sorry for any mistakes, Im Australian, so...

* * *

Dean was bored.

Very_ extremely_ bored.

He sighed and lifted his arm to ruffle his head, puffing out air and moving a piece of hair that stuck to his face. God damn, Bobby was gonna be pissed, but it's not like Dean cared thought, it was Sammy that he was worried about, what if he found out? It was the 5th time he was being questioned, this week. He'd be so disappointed…

"I hate Mondays" A voice snapped Dean back into reality; he turned his head and saw a nice young woman, holding a file. The officer took a seat across from Dean, sliding the file over to him.

"Dean Winchester, 19, dropped out of High School at Grade 10, Lives with his brother Samuel, and Family friend Bob, need I go on?" The officer sighed, getting comfortable in the plastic chair. She shook her head and glanced at Dean's expression.

"Dean, come on, again in seeing you in this place, for the exact same reason, this is not what I was expecting from you kid" She sighed again, taking the file, untouched by Dean, and placing it beside her.

"How could you possibly think it was a good idea to graffiti a dick on a primary school?" She spoke angrily, rubbing her forehead in pain. "I got calls, from angry parents, trying to explain to their children what it was….."

Dean stifled a laugh, and clamped his hand over his mouth; sure doing that was immature as fuck, but it was hilarious as hell. He coughed to cover it up when he got the glare for the seriously pissed off officer. "What? I did it, can't change the past, can you sweetie?" He grinned and winked, making the officer glare harder.

"Dean, " she paused, sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time in only that short 20 minutes "This needs to stop, now."

"Sure, ok then stopping now"

"Dean-" she glared warning in her voice.

"What, I said I'd stop! Geeze, Jody sweetie don't you trust me?" He said, mockingly, rolling his eyes and leaning back on the chair, folding his arms.

"Somehow, I'd knew you would say that." Jody grinned, evil, Dean though as she brought up another folder, sliding it into Dean's hands.

"So that's why I'm making you do some community service" Jody spoke boldly, inwardly laughing at Dean's horrified expression as he scanned through the file.

"What the fuck!?"

"See Dean, this is what happens when you break the law, sweetie" Jody smiled.

"Pfft this is bull, it should be easy" _Dear God why the fuck would she do this!? _He thought. "And I'm doing this for how long?"

"Eight months"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Dean yelled, slamming his clenched, and sliding out his seat to stand, the chair falling forgotten on the floor. Jody only smiled brighter, oh she was _enjoying _this wasn't she, the little bi-

"So which one?" Jody broke Dean's thoughts again.

"What?"

"Which place will you do your community service?"

"Nowhere, cause I'm not doing it."

"Fine" Jody snatched the file away, "I get to choose for you then."

Jody flipped through what seemed two or three pages before, stopping and flipping over the file, so Dean could see.

"Saint Angela's Academic Dance School, for the young, talented and gifted."

Dean could literally feel the vomit making its way up his throat as he groaned in disgusted.

"Like hell I'd do that, so you can take your crappy dance school and shove it up your a-"

"Dean" Jody spoke over him "It's either this, or the government takes you away from Sam and Bobby , and I really don't want that for you, so please just, think about this!"

Dean stopped, He would be taken away from Bobby and Sammy, the only family they really had left, after Dean and Sam's Mother and Dad burned down in that house fire when they were only young. He wouldn't, couldn't , leave Sam alone, without him, they needed each other….

"Fine" Dean grumbled, snatching the file and glaring at Jody with passion, also performing an almost Sammy bitchface. He scrapped the chair again, huffing while he got up to leave the interview room.

"Dean" Jody called, Dean stopped halfway out the door, hand still on the doorknob.

"If you behave you can only do 6 months, so please, for the love of God, do this job well" She spoke with a soft, motherly voice.

Dean just stood, and nodded numbly, this was absolute shit…..

"You start next Monday, meet me here ok?"

"Sure, later Jody."

"Bye Dean.

* * *

"It's absolute bull, Jo" Dean groaned, slamming his head on a table at the Roadhouse, taking a sip of his beer, he slammed his head again and groaned. Jo patted his head and sighed.

"Well it's your fault, told you it shouldn't have been a dick."

Ellen walked passed, placing a slice of pie in front of Dean, and a bowl of chips in front of Jo. Placing a short kiss on Dean's head, she chuckled.

"Well kid, this is what happens when you get in trouble with the law" She chuckled and turned back "Oh, Jo sweetie, your back in 4 minutes."

Jo smiled back and nodded and said a quiet "Sure, mom" and then turned back to Dean, who hasn't even moved to eat his dessert, Jo gasped in mocking horror.

"Holy crap, im sure you would have smelt that from a mile away, you really are depressed huh? Sick maybe?" she placed a hand on Dean's forehead and cheeks. Dean shoved her hands away and quickly finished his beer.

"Fuck off Jo," He groaned "But seriously, ill have to do this crap every day for friggin 8 months….."

"Well I thought you would have liked it, sexy girls dancing in tutus."

Dean glared. "Yeah, and staying back there for 3 hours to help sweep the friggin floors and polish the ballet shoes, its shit, Sam finishes school, just as I get off, so I cant pick him up in time….."

"So? School's got a library, right? Just tell him to wait back a little while, or better yet, walk."

"Haha, like that's gonna happen…." Dean sighs and checks his watch "What time you get off?"

"10" she said "But Ash is gonna come over after, it was our 3 year anniversary today, gotta make it a special night." She smiled shyly.

Dean whistled low "As much as the talk about fucking scarred me, 3 years huh? Wow that's a long time."

Jo nodded happily "Yeah, see look what he got me" She then reached down her shirt and took out a necklace with a Jukebox on it. "It's meant to represent our first date, we danced here" She said, pointing to the Jukebox at the side of the bar.

Dean looked and nodded, smiling back at Jo, mocking voice "Well, ain't that just romantic as hell."

Jo slapped his arm. "Hush, you, it is romantic, now get outta here, I got get back to work" She then kissed his cheek and made her way out the back, she turned just at the front of the bar.

"Hey, don't worry bout it Dean, if you can take care of a moose Einstein and a drunk, I'm sure you can do 8 months."

Dean smiled back again, and walked towards the exit, yeah, Jo's right, he's got this in the bag.

* * *

"Dean?" Sam whispered as he opened the door to Dean's bedroom, seeing a sleeping figure shift a little, but made no move of recognising Sam.

"Dean" Sam tried again, a little louder, walking towards the bed. Only hearing his big brother snore louder.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, jumping up and smashing into Dean, who woke up with a cry and startle "What bitch!?"

Sam's bitchface #12. "Jerk" he said, then moving under the covers on Deans bed, curling up towards Dean. Dean groaned again, too lazy to push him away.

"Aren't 15 year olds meant to be over the whole 'scared of the dark' phase?" He groaned, closing his eyes, attempting to get back to sleep, already knowing why Sam was here.

"It's the Nightmares again." Sam shuddered. Dean 'mmm'ed in acknowledgement, wrapping Sam into a one-armed hug. "Ok, the devil or the creepy demon girl?"

"Both."

"Ah."

Sam sighed and looked up to Dean. "Hey, how long is this, dancing thing gonna go for?"

"Eight months Sammy"

"Good, um yeah good…."

Dean chuckled "Ahh, Sam is very eager ? wouldn't happen to be because a certain Jess stays back after school every day, would it?"

Dean could _feel _the blush in Sam's cheeks "Shut it jerk."

"Make me, bitch."

Sam chuckled. After a nice silence passed-

"But really Dean, this might mean you can start again, after this you can forget about all the bad stuff you've done and move on with life, huh? "

Dean looked down, surprised, but after a while, smiled and hugged Sam a little tighter. His brother was so positive and innocent about it. So right….

Yeah, Dean thought as he closed his eyes and slept. He could last at least eight months….


End file.
